Various structures for displaying and protecting pictures have been proposed over the years. The typical picture frame is, of course, very well known and can vary in appearance from a rather simple and unattractive support structure for the picture to a very ornate and expensive piece of work which may be considered to be art in its own right. Such frames are particularly well suited for the formal or informal display of a picture or painting. They do, however, tend to be somewhat bulky, and once the picture has been placed in the frame, it is not always an easy matter to replace the picture. Indeed, there are many situations or circumstances wherein a standard picture frame is not the answer. Such a frame may be too expensive or too permanent in nature for the intended display.
Although functionality may be the primary consideration for many commercial uses, particularly where cost considerations can be determinative, there is still a need to both protect and attractively present a picture. In such situations there may be a need for something other than a standard picture frame.
One alternative to a standard picture frame is plastic lamination. Indeed, many methods are known for producing support structures for pictures whereby the picture is protected by bonding the picture between laminated plastic sheets. Further, if lamination is considered too permanent, the picture can be placed into the pocket of a specially manufactured plastic insert. Laminated pictures and pictures placed in plastic inserts, however, are generally very temporary in nature and typically do not present the picture in a very attractive manner.
In many commercial applications it is desirable or necessary to economically present a picture in an attractive display. Such applications may require a sophisticated effect which is typically obtained using an elegant standard type picture frame. Unfortunately, the costs required to achieve these results using standard type picture frames can be prohibitive.
In light of the above it is an object of the present invention to provide a picture display which is attractive. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing a picture display which allows the picture display to be specially manufactured, and thereby specifically attractive, for a particular use. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a picture display which permits an easy exchange of pictures which are supported or held by the picture display. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a picture display which is relatively easy to manufacture and comparatively cost effective.